The Masterpiece and Whelk Attack (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"The Masterpiece"'' |- |'Story by' |Merriwether Williams Steve Little Kaz |- |'Written by' |Kaz Eddie Trigueros |- |'Storyboard Director' |Kaz |- |'Storyboard' |Eddie Trigueros |- |'Animation Director' |Brian Sheesley |- |'Creative Director' |Mark O'Hare |- | colspan="2" |''"Whelk Attack"'' |- |'Story by' |Merriwether Williams Steve Little Kent Osborne |- |'Written by' |Kent Osborne John Infantino |- |'Storyboard Director |Kent Osborne |- |'Storyboard' |John Infantino |- |'Animation Director' |Lindsey Pollard |- |'Creative Director' |Mark O'Hare |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Produced by' |Dina Buteyn C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Associate Producers' |Jennie Monica Hammond C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Art Directors' |Peter Bennett C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Supervising Directors' |Alan Smart C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Story Editors' |Steven Banks C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Writers' |Derek Iversen Mr. Lawrence Dani Michaeli Richard Pursel Paul Tibbitt Sean Charmatz C.H. Greenblatt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "The Masterpiece" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Announcer |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Fish #23 |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Gill, Sea Chicken, Cashier |- |'Jill Talley' |Karen, Kids |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Whelk Attack" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, Eduardo |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs |- |'Carolyn Lawrence' |Sandy |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Newscaster |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Whelks, News Anchor, Baby Whelks |- |'Sean Marquette' |Mac |- |'Keith Furgeson' |Bloo |- |'Phil LaMarr' |Wilt |- |'Candi Milo' |Coco, Momma Foster |- |'Grey DeLisle' |Frankie |- |'Tom Kane' |Mr. Herriman |- |'Tara Strong' |Timmy |- |'Daran Norris' |Cosmo |- |'Susanne Blakeslee' |Wanda |- |'Carlos Alazraqui' |Mr. Crocker |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Andrea Romano |- |'Casting Directors' |Shannon Reed C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Casting Coordinators' |Lorena Gallego C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Casting Assistants' |Lara Filbert C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Supervising Recording Engineers' |Justin Brinsfield C.H. Greenblatt |- |'2nd Recording Engineers' |Matt Corey C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Directors' |Tuck Tucker C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Storyboard Supervisors' |Clint Bond C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Animatic Directors' |Sean Charmatz William Reiss |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Dave Cunningham C.H. Greenblatt Maureen Mascarina David P. Smith Ted Seko Maxwell Atoms Marcelo Souza Mike Bell Janice Tolentino Cosmo Sergurson Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift Kathy Carr |- |'Character Designers' |Virginia Hawes C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artists' |Derek L'estrange C.H. Greenblatt |- |'BG Layout Supervisors' |Kenny Pittenger C.H. Greenblatt |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark Maxwell Atoms C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Color Key Supervisors' |Teale Reon Wang C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Production Manager Special Projects' |Noeli Rosas C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Production Coordinator Special Projects' |Kristen Flores C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Senior Production Coordinators' |Alvaro Zelaya C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Production Coordinators' |Philip Harris C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Writing Coordinators' |Brian Koonce C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Senior Production Assistants' |Andrew Goodman C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Production Assistants' |Kris Wimberly Bill Reiss |- |'Sheet Timers' |Marlene Robinson May Larry Leichliter Dora Case |- |'Final Checker' |Kathy Gilmore |- |'Post Production Supervisors' |Kimberlee Vanek Tony Tedford |- |'Post Production Coordinators' |Austin Block Alicia Parkinson |- |'Senior Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff Carl Greenblatt |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Kimberly Bowman Pierto Piumetti Amy Wu Casler Cindy Morrow Amaris Cavin Brook Calmers Ruben Espinoza Phil Rynda Jonathan Hylander Kristina Baranovich C.J. Kinyon Michele McCole Moss J.F. Kinyon William Reiss Rohner Segnitz C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Supervising Picture Editors' |Christopher Hink C.H. Grenblatt |- |'CG Supervisors' |Ernest Chan C.H. Greenblatt |- |'CG Animators' |Kenneth Janeski Andrea N. Yomtob C.H. Greenblatt |- |'CG Production Assistants' |Mark Renaud C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Animatic Supervisors' |Steve Downs C.H. Greenblatt |- |'"The Masterpiece" Sound Effects by' |Glenwood Editorial |- |'Sound Designer' |Glenn Oyabe |- |'Foley Artist' |Chris Jensen |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Tim Garrity Brad Brock |- |'"Whelk Attack" Sound Effects by' |Hacienda Post |- |'Supervising Sound Editors' |Timothy J. Borquez, M.P.S.E. Tom Syslo |- |'Sound Effects Designer' |Jeff Hutchins |- |'Sound Effects Editors' |Eric Freeman Keith Dickens Daisuke Sawa Tom Syslo Roy Braverman Tony Orozco Doug Andorka |- |'Foley Artists' |Monette Becktold Bobby Crew |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Eric Freeman Doug Andorka Timothy J. Borquez, C.A.S. |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor' |C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Dialogue Editor' |C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Foley Team' |Darrick Bachman Eddy Houchins Juli Murphy C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Track Reading' |Slightly Off Track |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton C.H. Greenblatt Eban Schletter >Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"Sea Chicken Shack" Song' |Lyrics by Kaz, Eddie Trigueros Composed by Eban Schletter Performed by Jill Talley |- |'"Whelks are Cats" Song' |Lyrics by Kent Osborne, John Infantino Composed by Eban Schletter Performed by Tom Kenny, BIll Fagerbakke, Dee Bradley Baker |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisors' |Scott Mansz C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell C.H. Greenblatt |- |'"Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends" Courtesy of' |Cartoon Network |- |'The Fairly Oddparents" Courtesy of' |Frederator Incorporated |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Special Thanks' |Brown Johnson Stacey Kim Roland Poindexter Mark Taylor |- |'Executives in Charge of Production' |Claudia Spinelli C.H. Greenblatt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2002 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. Category:Episode credits|} |}|}